No Kill Shelter by JennyFlower
by The Devil's in the Details
Summary: There are cats missing and dumpsters set on fire. Who is doing this? The Cullens need to find out.


Title: No Kill Shelter

Summary: There are cats missing and dumpsters set on fire. Who is doing this? The Cullens need to find out.

Pairing: Whole Family and Ebony

Rating: K

Word Count: 2331

"Carlisle, have you seen the news lately? There seems to be a cat napper on the loose. Someone is stealing cats," Esme said, showing him the morning paper.

"Stealing cats? Who would want to steal cats?"

"It's right here. Check out the article."

"Hmmm. Twenty- five cats missing in two weeks. Some from shelters and others are house pets. How odd? What do you think is happening?" Carlisle asked, reaching down and picking up Ebony, his silver-tipped Siamese cat.

"I don't know, but I hope someone finds out soon. Have you seen Emmett anywhere? I need him to take some old clothes to the thrift store for me."

After putting Ebony down, Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek. "No, I haven't seen him, but I will tell him if I see him any time soon. But for now, I must go to work. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Be safe!"

"Oh my, these taste so good! Why hasn't anyone told me about these delectable creatures? More! I need MORE!"

"Now, where to hide the bodies?"

After some thought, I placed the bodies in the dumpster, spit venom, and set fire to the bodies." The evidence was covered up.

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the living room reading, playing games, and the tv was on in the background.

" _Late Breaking News…"_

"There has been an increase in dumpster fires. The police do not know who is starting these fires or what is being burned in them. Is this the work of a serial killer or just a bunch of pranking kids? If you have any information, the police are offering a $1000 reward. And back to you Steve with the weather."

"What the hell? Who is burning dumpsters?" Jasper asked.

"Do you think it is a bunch of kids pulling pranks?" Emmett asked.

"I wonder if there is a map of where they have been burned?" Edward asked.

"Can you see anything about this, Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, I can't see anything about dumpsters burning. Do you think that it is a Vampire? I mean they could be burning their meals."

Carlisle turned to Emmett. "Hack the police mainframe and see if you can find the locations of the burned dumpsters."

Emmett squirmed in his seat. "Alright, it will take me a couple of hours. They have updated their security since the last time I was in it."

"All right, we will monitor the situation and make sure that no nomad vampires are in the area. Let's split up and see what we can find after Emmett gets a map. If you need to hunt, please go do so while we wait," Carlisle stated.

A couple of hours later, Emmett had the information that Carlisle wanted. He put a city map on the wall and marked the spots where the burned dumpsters were. Everyone wandered back into the house in pairs, and Emmett went to go hunt.

Everyone waited for Emmett to come back to the house. With the news channel on in the background, they all turned to it when another story came on about another burning dumpster, followed by a story about another animal shelter being broken into overnight and nearly all the cats missing. Oddly, the nursing mothers were left alone, which was something that Carlisle had pressed upon everyone, leaving all pregnant or nursing animals alone.

Emmett came back into the house, getting evil looks from everyone.

Rose turned to Emmett as he walked in from hunting. "Did you have to burn the dumpster Emmett? I mean you don't have to do that. Do you want the Volturi to come here and see what is going on? It seems like there is a nomad just wreaking havoc here in our territory."

Everyone just looked at the news report or tried to look really interested in the map.

My eyes rolled back into my head. T _hese little critters were so tasty, and I had to find more. I had to find out which breeds are the best tasting. I wonder if I could set up a breeding facility. Then I could have access to what I wanted whenever I wanted. It could be my own wonderland of blood. My version of Baskin Robbins,_ nodding to myself. This was what I would do. I couldn't do it under my own name, though. Who could I frame? Ah, yes, no one would suspect me, but they would so think it was him… _Bwahahahahahah_ , I laughed to myself.

Startling myself as to how evil I sounded, I had to stop to make sure no one heard me and that no one else was around me. I threw the bodies in the dumpster, spit some venom, and lit that bad boy up. Cackling to myself as I walked away while I started my plotting.

Carlisle as always was walking around with Ebony like he was "Doctor Evil." Well, that cat was evil and looking kinda delicious. Shaking my head and looking away, I tried to act like I was disgusted by Emmett.

"What? What did I do? I hacked the police mainframe as you asked, Carlisle," Emmett stated.

"What? What do you mean what? You really need to stop breaking into the animal shelters and then burning the bodies in dumpsters. That's what!" Carlisle said, petting Ebony while walking in front of everyone.

"I've already got vampires calling to see if we have problems with our diet. They are asking if the wildlife in the area isn't enough for us anymore. We can't be made to be a laughing stock of the vampire community. YOU NEED TO STOP!"

Emmett stood up. "Are you serious? Cats? WTF? They aren't even a snack, much less an animal shelter full. We need to go see if there are any vampire scents around the dumpsters. I AM NOT DOING THIS! And I refuse to be accused," Emmett said.

"Rosie, you believe me right?" Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, it's not that I don't believe you. It's just a little coincidental that you walk in and a story breaks about the burning dumpster. We were all here and hunted with our mates."

Growling, Emmett turned on his heel and went to go start investigating.

"Well, we should all split up and check out the dumpsters," Carlisle said, putting Ebony down on the floor. "Edward and Bella, you should take the eastern part of the city. Rose, catch up with Emmett and take the northern part of the city. Jasper and Alice, you guys take the western part of the city. Esme, we will take the southern part of the city. We will meet back here in a few hours." Everyone agreed and left to go investigate.

Ha! They won't catch me. I will have them all blind and running around in circles. They will never find out who is eating all the cats and burning the dumpsters!

Turning away from my latest kills, I set them on fire, warmed my hands, and called my mate.

Hours later, they all met back up at the house.

"All right, everyone, let's meet in the kitchen, sit down, and report what we have found out," Carlisle says while picking up Ebony.

He sat in his chair at the head of the table. "I will go first. We found absolutely nothing, no scents, no bodies, no nothing. What did y'all find?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, Bella and I found nothing either. Though I thought I smelled Ebony, but it was a light scent. It was just a trace on the wind. Our dumpsters were close to the hospital, Carlisle. We figured that the times the dumpsters started to burn were at the same times that you took your breaks from the hospital. We aren't accusing you. We just thought the times were a little odd is all."

Carlisle just glared at Edward and Bella. "Does anyone have anything to say about what they found?" he asked, looking at the other two couples.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand. "Well, we found pieces of music paper that had Edward's scent on it. They were on the ground next to a couple of dumpsters in the area we looked. In another one, we found burned pieces of a shirt that Esme had Emmett take to the thrift store. I don't know what to make of it, but it is odd."

Esme gasped. "Fuck, Emmett! I thought I told you to take those clothes to the thrift store. Why are you burning clothes that people can wear?"

Glaring at Esme, Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a donation receipt. He stood up, walked over to her, and handed it to her. "I did drop everything off just as you told me to. It's not my fault someone stole it or bought it and decided it would make a good fire. I don't appreciate you accusing me. I think that you all need to apologize to me. I haven't done anything to any cats or dumpsters. I am going to go to the Maine house until you all can get your heads out of your asses."

Rose stood up. "We didn't find anything at any dumpster in the area we checked. I really hope you all figure this out. You ALL need to apologize to Emmett. He doesn't deserve this. We will come back when you are sorry."

They got into their car, and the squealing from their tires was heard miles away.

"Well, that went well. I don't know if I will apologize to Emmett, but we really need to find out who is doing this," Carlisle said, petting Ebony with one hand and holding Esme's hand with the other.

"I don't think that Emmett has done any of this. It seems to be someone who is by themselves quite often. Which is weird because we are always at school, at home, or hunting," Alice said, looking at the head of the table. "Except you two." She pointed to Carlisle and Esme. "You are at work, and you are home alone working on your designs. It could be either of you."

"Really, Alice, you think that it is us? That's preposterous. It couldn't be us. We are not going to dignify that with any sort of response. You need to go watch to see who is doing this. Really, I am tired. I am going to go lay down." Esme said, walking off.

Carlisle just glared at Alice. "You need to apologize to your mother. That was uncalled for. She works hard to make sure you have everything you need, and you accuse her of eating cats!" He stormed off, taking Ebony with him.

Edward had his head down, thinking and thinking hard about the situation. "Are you alright, Edward? You seem to be thinking a little too hard about what is going on."

"I think that Esme and Emmett have the right idea. We all need to take a few days to get away from it all and relax. We will see you guys in a couple of days," Bella said as she pulled on Edward's hand, tugging him to the front door and the car.

Finally, they all have gone. I have the city to myself. Well, the parents are still here, but they won't stay in the city for long if all the kids have left. They will probably head to Forks for the weekend. I think there's a cat no-kill shelter on the outskirts of town. I have a need to eat some silver-haired kitties.

After a few days, everyone regrouped at the house and had calmed down considerably. Everyone apologized to each other. It was quite the sickening scene.

"Emmett, if you would please and check the police mainframe again to see if there have been any more shelter break-ins or dumpster burnings, please?" Carlisle was nice in asking.

Everyone stayed and watched Emmett check the police records. "Not necessary, Carlisle. I wrote a program that checked it for me while we were gone. I also had it check every shelter in a 100-mile radius. If you give me a minute, I'll pull it up and check the results."

Emmett looked at the results a little dumbfounded. Edward looked at him with a queer look on his face.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "What are the results?"

"It shows that a no-kill shelter was wiped out and burned about 5 miles from Forks," Edward said as he turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Isn't that where you guys went? And did you take…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Everyone looked to the front door. "Who could it be?" they all wondered.

"Police. Open up."

"What is going on?" Carlisle ran to the front door and pulled it open just as the policeman was about to knock again.

"What is wrong, officer?" Carlisle asked. Everyone was looking on to see what was going on.

"We are looking for Bella Cullen. We have a warrant for her arrest for vandalism. Is she here? She is also wanted in connection with setting up no-kill shelters for her own personal gain."

Everyone looked at Bella in shock.

"What? I didn't do anything. I have no idea what they are talking about. I don't even like cats." She gasps and turns. "It was YOU, you evil little bastard. I will get you when I get out."

Everyone just looked at her like she had lost her mind. She didn't specify who she was talking to, and she looked disgusted as she stood there.

The police placed the cuffs on her and took her downtown.

"How are we going to get her out of this? We need to call Jenks. JASPER, get him on the phone!" Edward screamed.

Hissing. I laughed and laughed. That'll teach her for kicking me when I walk around her. She will learn that I am not to be messed with.

Now, I just need to figure out how to work a lighter.


End file.
